


The Rose

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	The Rose

It is strange.

The black asphalt beneath my feet.

Hot, burning, scraping, rough.

It is sweet.

The red rose twined between my fingers.

The thorns sting.

Step, burn, scrape, heat.

The petals are cool, waxy, soft.

A small cup of beauty, it could catch dreams.

It flutters and kisses the asphalt beneath my feet.

Step, kiss, burn, scrape.

Dreams, failures, beauty, pain.

It is cold.

The air on my shoulders.

The air that brushes away the petals.

Red on black, passion and ache.

They flutter and fly away.

Tears and connection.

Step, scrape, heat, cold.

It is strange.

It is sweet.

I offer you the stem of a dead rose.

It is all that I have.


End file.
